tidesoffortunefandomcom-20200214-history
Discoveries
Overview You must master new Discoveries in order to access new types of Buildings and Units . Construct the Observatory to begin researching new Discoveries. The more you upgrade the Observatory , the faster you can complete new research. Researching each Discovery costs Gold, Lumber and Rum . The more advanced the Discovery, the more expensive it will be. The cost of upgrading a given Discovery also becomes progressively more expensive with each higher level. After a certain point you will find that you need to acquire a set number of Sketches to unlock research on a specific new Discovery. You will get a new Sketch from your Tinker every day, but you must have all the Discovery-specific Sketches for a given Discovery before you can initiate Research. (For example, if you have 3/6 Sketches for Shipbuilding and 5/8 for Armor Plating...you still can't research either one. You can trade with other players for specific Sketches you need...so in this case Trade 3 of your Armor Plating Sketches for 3 more Armor Plating Sketches, then you can begin researching Armor Plating.) Sketches As your Discoveries become more advanced, you will start to be required to collect a set number of Sketches before you can unlock them. You will get a new Sketch from your Tinker each day to put toward completing a set for a given Discovery, after which you can initiate Research. Sometimes you won't get the Sketch you're waiting for, or the right one in the series. Use the Trading feature to get the ones you need. (For example: If you have 3/6 Sketches for Shipbuilding and 5/8 for Armor Plating, you still can't research either one. But if you Trade 3 of your Armor Plating Sketches for 3 of your missing Shipbuilding Sketches, then you can begin to research Shipbuilding.) You can also gift your friends Sketches they need instead of Trading. Go to your Friend's Haven, click "Actions" and choose "Send Sketch" to send them a Sketch. You can also go to the Map, find your Friend's Haven, and choose "Send Sketch" from the drop-down menu. Once you research a Discovery, exchange a Sketch, or gift it to friends - it's gone. You do not retain a copy. Seawater does not agree with printing presses, and McCallan doesn't believe in making backup doodles. Levels Discoveries used to unlock new Units have 20 upgrade levels. The higher the upgrade level of the Discovery, the more effective its related units or buildings. (e.g. to increase your Marauders’ stats upgrade Swordplay Discovery.) View the current upgrade level at the top part of each Discovery's window. List of Discoveries Order of Battle Getting a crew of unruly Pirates to work together isn't easy. By Discovering the Order of Battle you can command and organize your men while monitoring your friends, allies, and enemies. This Discovery unlocks construction of the Pirate Stronghold. Requires no Sketches . Research time: 14 s. Swordplay Pistols and fists are great, but it's your skill with a cutlass that decides the winner of a fight when things get tough! Discovering Swordplay unlocks construction of the Tavern, where you can recruit Marauders from among the drunken swordsmen you'll find there. Requires no Sketches . Research time: 14 s. Trade As a Pirate I'm ashamed to be saying this, but sometimes you can't steal everything you need. Discover Trade so you can build a Market and bargain with other Captains for the Resources and Sketches you want. Requires no Sketches . Research time: 14 s. Pistols Arrrrrrgh! All the fancy swordplay in the world can't help your enemy if you can shoot him before he gets close! Discovering Pistols unlocks Bonnie's Beauties at the Tavern . Be polite when you recruit them, unless you want them to show you how well they can use their pistols! Requires no Sketches . Research time: 14 s. Flight It's magic or the work of the devil if you ask me, but if you're willing to discover Flight you can unlock the Dutchman's Hangar and Flying Dutchmen. Use them to scout your enemies. Requires 2 Sketches. Research time: 19 m. 36 s. Spyglass Discovering the Spyglass let's you rescue shipwrecked Skirmishers and bring them into the Pirate Brotherhood. With all these new recruits you're going to need somewhere for them to sleep! Build them a Boarding House where you can train them when needed.